Mui: Honey Colored Christmas
by Datenma
Summary: Isaac/Ivan Christmas countdown/spin-off of Mui starring Isaac and Ivan. Isaac brings Ivan to a snowy town to celebrate his first Christmas away from home properly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wanted to put out a Christmas story this year...and so I thought I would feature the GS-Mui characters 3 They haven't arrived at this town yet so this is just a spin-off.

This is just part one, the last part will be released on Christmas eve or before it. I hope everyone enjoys our little countdown to Christmas~

Alex: Happy Christmas...what a second...I'M NOT IN THIS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun...but I own Mui?

Read and review please!

Mui: Honey Colored Christmas

As the year draws to a close, we find ourselves suddenly deep in thought about the events that have taken place over long months we are leaving behind. Summer seems like such a distant memory now. I wonder if the others were able to rebuild the village before the coast chilled with the winter air slinking down from the north.

Robin has taken me to the town of Xiu, south of Faolan, protected by a large stretch of mountains. Because of this, the government has been forced to turn a blind eye to the little Oriental town and it has become another safe haven for the members of Musical Underground.

It's so different from home. A white blanket of glittering snow covers everything in sight, from the strangely shaped buildings to the round crimson-colored paper lanterns strung up around the village. Men and woman drift from house to house, dressed from head to toe in warm fuzzy clothes.

I shiver as we walk through the village, the cold air sneaking into my wool coat and Robin glances back at me, smiling softly and pausing, the snow crunching underfoot as I come to stand next to him. "I know it's a bit cold but it's really worth coming here. This is the first time you've seen snow, isn't it?" I blush and nod as he slips his arm around my shoulder, rubbing my arm, the friction warming me pleasantly.

He smiles, leading me through the village again, some of the people we come across waving to him cheerfully and greeting him. "I thought it would be nice if was came to Xiu and stayed for Christmas." He glances back at me, smiling. His eyes are so much bluer in the world of white surrounding us, his gentle smile makes my heart beat faster and I have trouble tearing away from his handsome face. "I know a lot has happened and I wanted to make Christmas special for you."

I blink, shaking the strange thoughts from my head and smile at him sheepishly, "Robin…you know you didn't have to do anything special for me…we could have just stayed back home with the others and celebrated."

He frowns, pouting a little and suddenly he looks so much younger, "That's no way to celebrate. I want you to have a proper white Christmas; a special memory that you can hold onto…no matter what awaits us in the future."

I smile softly, shaking my head and leaning against him, "It really is cold out here…Are we going to be staying at the inn?" He smiles softly, shaking his head and leaning down, grabbing me around the waist and lifting me up over his shoulder, "R-Robin!" I shift around, trying to look back at him but he just chuckles, continuing through the village to a cottage overlooking the Adalia Sea near the edge of town.

He sets me down once we're inside, closing the door against the cold wind and flicking on the light. I turn around and my eyes widen at the sight of the room before us. An elegant pine tree stretches tall in common room near the frosted window, a plush velvet crimson tree skirt wrapped around the bottom. A wide, dark fireplace sits in front of a comfortable couch with a forest green throw resting across the back. Behind the side of the couch hides a plain looking cardboard box and I walk over to it after slipping off my boots and pull open the top, revealing a wide array of Christmas ornaments within.

Robin stands near the door, slowly removing his scarf, his face gently flushed, "I thought it would be nice if we decorated the tree together." I blush, bowing my head and looking through the box, laying ornaments out on the floor.

He smiles, walking over and piling logs in the fireplace, a fire soon crackling cheerfully there. He sits down next to me, helping sort out the ornaments and untangle the lights, furrowing his brow slightly, "I think Gerald was the one that put these away last. Remind me to kick him when we get back."

I laugh softly, shaking my head, "You and Alex are so hard on him…is it because he broke the instrument given to him? That's all I've heard about it so far…he does get into fights with Alex all right time." Robin shakes his head, moving closer to the tree, starting to wrap the string of lights around it.

"I'll tell you another time…it's too close to Christmas to be thinking about serious things that make me angry." I blink, sighing softly and standing up with a box of tinsel. I smile and open it, grabbing a handful and tossing it on Robin's head. He blinks, glancing at me, the thin silver strands glistening in his hair. I turn away, laughing softly. He smiles, shaking his head, "You're…going to get it, you know?"

I laugh harder, "Oh yeah?" He nods, gathering the tinsel from his hair and tossing it at the tree, running at me with his hands curled like claws. I squeak, dropping the box and turning quickly, running around the back of the couch. He grins, chasing after me.

I run out the common room and back into the entryway, finding a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor, hopping up the steps two at a time. He follows me, tugging off his gloves and tossing them to the floor as he bounds up the stairs, his long legs working to his advantage.

Fighting hard to suppress the mirth bubbling in my chest, I dash up the last step and down the corridor, making for the open door at the end. He catches me as I reach it, his strong arms winding around my waist and pulling me back against his chest. I start to laugh, doubling over as the laughter bursts from me.

He starts to laugh as we sink to the floor, his shoulders shaking lightly with the laughter. With his arms still around me, I lean back against him slightly, my heart still pounding from running up the stairs and down the hall. His body is warm as usual but somehow the heat from his chest wraps tighter around me, drawing me closer to him. I shift, starting to press my ear to his chest when his stomach lets out a low grumble, mine answering with a louder one.

I can feel my ears heat and he laughs again, shaking his head and standing, pulling me with him, "I think we should eat before we do anything else. We haven't had anything since we left Faolan." His smile seems a little brighter as he holds my hand, leading me back downstairs to a large kitchen. "Do you want to help? I'm not sure what I feel like cooking…"

I laugh softly, nodding and moving to the fridge in the corner of the room, leaning in and tilting my head, "How long has it been since you were here last?"

"Gerald and Jasmine came here in the spring and I haven't been here since two years ago, Alex was the one who first suggested we come here. I did send a message to one of our caretakers here before we left Faolan, asking them to restock the fridge since we're going to be staying for a couple of days." He smiles, stepping behind me and resting his hand against the side of the fridge, leaning over me and humming softly, "Why don't we make…soup since it's almost dinner time."

I smile, "Okay…" He pulls away, producing a large pot out from a cupboard and setting it in the sink, starting to wash it. I take out the ingredients from the fridge and set them out on the counter, standing next to him.

Being alone like this with him…it's almost as if we're a…couple. As soon as the thought enters my head I know my cheeks turn crimson and I shake my head quickly, pushing the strangely comfortable thoughts from my mind as I fall into conversation with him. We've always been able to talk to each other so easily, like old friends coming together again.

After dinner, we sit on the couch, two mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table in front of us. I shift, leaning back against the squishy cushions, folding my legs under me as I watch the brightly lights twinkle on the tree. Outside, snowflakes float down from the sky gently, disappearing among the sea of white on the ground.

He smiles, laying his arm across the back of the couch, "There's a lot we can do while we're here…and we're going to have to head back to Faolan after Christmas so we have to make our time here count." I blink as he rests his hand on my head, absently tangling his fingers in my hair. His expression doesn't reveal anything so maybe it's just an impulse…

Without meaning to, I lean back into his touch and I start to relax, my eyes slowly closing. Before I slip from consciousness, I feel him slide his arm around my shoulders and pull me towards him, the steady beat of his heart pounding sweetly in my ears.

-End Part I-

That's it for part one~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *bows* Thank you for the review *heart* And here is part two

**Honey Colored Christmas**

Something thumps hard against the window and I jerk from sleep, throwing myself to the carpeted floor, blinking around the room, still half-asleep. A muffled voice comes from the window and I frown, crawling over and pushing it over, shivering at the winter chill. Robin stands outside, grinning from ear to ear, dressed warmly, a lumpy snowball waiting in his left hand, prepared to throw at the window again.

Folding my arms across the windowsill, I lean out slightly and he drops the snowball on the ground, taking a couple of steps back and cupping his hands around his mouth, "There's breakfast on the table, get dressed and eat. When you're done, come out here."

I shift, standing up and leaning out more, "What are we going to do?"

He waves his hand, smiling, "You'll find out when you get down here." I sigh, leaning back from the window and pulling it shut again. After washing up and dressing, I run down to the kitchen to find breakfast set out on the table, still warm.

I pull on my coat and boots after eating and putting away the dishes and I head out the door, coming around the back of the cottage, a snowball whizzing past my face as soon as I round the corner. I squeak, throwing up my arms and Robin laughs softly, coming over to me and smiling. "You didn't wear gloves?" I shake my head and blush as he pulls his gloves off, taking my hands and slipping them on carefully, "They'll be a little big but they'll keep your hands warm."

I blush, "What about your hands?"

He smiles, "I'll be okay. We just can't stay out too long." He leans down, scooping up a handful of snow and packing it together into a neat ball, "We're going to have a snowball fight." He grins and I squeak, dodging as he tosses it over my head. I hurriedly gather the snow, trying to make a ball and launching it at him. It falls apart before it hits him and small splotches of snow spackle the front of his tan coat.

He laughs again as I pout, flapping my arms and running around the small area as he gathers snow and throws it at me, catching me on the shoulder. "No fair, no fair!"

"You're wearing gloves!" He chuckles, already getting another snowball ready. I slip in the snow, puffing my cheeks and scooping the patches together, creating a massive deformed snowball and trying to lift it off the ground.

I manage to pick it up and look around for him, blinking, finding the clearing empty and his footsteps disappearing in the snow where he'd last been standing. "Robin? Where did you go?"

Suddenly, I feel warmth behind me and a gentle whisper in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, "I'm right behind you." I squeak and spin around as he drops a snowball on my head. Grinning at him, I toss the monster snowball at him, knocking him down. He catches me by the wrist at the last minute, bringing me down on top of him. He smiles up at me, pulling my face close to his and I try to fight the blush back.

He's so warm, even after being out here longer than me his body is still so very warm, almost frighteningly so. I swallow nervously as my heart begins to pound, the sudden forcefulness making me lightheaded. Or maybe he's making me lightheaded. "While we're down here…we should…" My heart starts to pound more, I'm sure he can hear it…or at least feel it beating against his chest. I start to lean towards him, opening my mouth slight as he continues. "…make snow angels." I blink, the moment ruined and I laugh softly, dropping my head on his chest.

He smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist and slipping his arms into my coat to warm his hands. I blush, tilting my head back and looking up at him. He shifts, sitting up suddenly and helping me to my feet. He dusts off his clothes and smiles softly, grasping my hand, "There's a store I want to take you." We start to walk towards the cluster of cottages and I glance back at the battlefield, smiling softly.

He leads the way through the town, villagers hanging decorations around their homes and humming carols cheerfully. Their merriment is so infectious, Robin starts to sing. I've never heard him sing before but I never expected it to be like this. His voice is smooth, relaxing and surprisingly warm.

It's over before I have the chance to truly enjoy it and he smiles back at me, opening the door to a lovingly decorated shop, a strong scent of cinnamon rushing out to greet us. A bell chimes above the door and a bright old woman comes toddling over, smiling brightly, "Robin, I was wondering when you would come back to see us. Has it just been a couple of years, you look all grown up. You're looking more and more like your mother each day."

He laughs softly, "Thank you, Nadeshiko…" He turns back to me, pulling me to stand next to him, "This is Ivan, this is his first year with us and I thought it would be nice if he…"

She smiles, stepping closer and taking my hand, "Say no more. Come with me, hun." She starts to lead me towards the back and I blink, following her reluctantly, glancing back to Robin. He smiles, waving to me before glancing around the shop.

The woman leads me to a crowded back room, unmarked cardboard boxes stacked high, pressing against the ceiling—probably the only thing keeping the boxes from toppling over. She smiles back at me, "How long have you known Robin?"

I blink, blushing slightly, "It's barely been a couple of months since I joined them…" I smiles softly, running a finger along the spine of a leather-bound book. "He's very gentle, though…and it always feels as if he knows everything about me…"

I pause and blink at her, feeling my cheeks warm again and I look away quickly, rubbing my neck sheepishly. She smiles softly, turning away, pulling a large wooden box down from a shelf, "The look in Robin's eyes when you two first came in…and the way he looks at you, I can tell you are very special to him. I've never seen that look in his eyes before. I can see the same look in your eyes when you talk about him."

She shakes her head, opening the box, "Here, each person living in Faolan that has come to stay in Xiu for Christmas at least once, and the first year they come they pick out an ornament from my handmade collection. No two are the same…and they each hold special meaning. Take your time choosing one."

I step over to the box and look through the ornaments gingerly. The detail on each is intricate and you can see the care that went into them but at the same time, not a single one seems to cry out to me until…

I spot a golden musical note at the bottom of the box and smile softly, leaning up and taking it out, holding it up to the dim light. Sheet music is engraved along the note, displaying the first half of a song my mother used to sing to me when I was little.

I smile softly, "This one..."

She blinks, smiling, "How curious…" She smiles softly, turning away and returning the box to the shelf without explaining. "Let's check on Robin."

We step out of the back room and Robin glances over, smiling at us, "How did it go?"

She laughs, "You can't see it until you get back to the cottage." She smiles, stepping behind the counter and wrapping the ornament, handing it to me when she finishes, winking. "Don't let Robin talk you into opening it before you get back."

I smile, nodding and taking the box, "Thank you…"

Robin shakes his head, "You two are conspiring against me, aren't you?" He smiles, "We'll see about that." He leans down, throwing me over his shoulder again, grinning, "No one can save you now, Ivan." I press my hands to my mouth, trying to keep from laughing as he carries me towards the entrance, pausing and waving back to the woman, "Take care."

She smiles brightly, shaking her head, "Don't be too rough with him, Robin, he's so adorable. I want to see you both in here soon." I wave, holding the box close to my chest as Robin steps out into the chilled winter air.

It's starting to snow again, children playing in the street and building snowman near the sides of the houses. Robin carries me all the way back to the cottage, despite my protests and he finally sets me down once we're inside, brushing some snow from my hair. "Why don't you put your ornament on the tree?" He smiles, "This is the real proof that you're one of us, the people who've joined Musical Underground. They've been hurt pretty badly by the government; most of them lost their families because of them. So…we started our own with an unspoken promise to look after each other."

"I…wish I could help more…"

He shakes his head, "That's not why I wanted you with us…I wanted you to have a place you could come home to when you didn't know where else to go, that's all. You don't have to do anything for us." He reaches out, brushing my bangs away from my face, his fingers brushing across my cheek. The movement seems slow, almost deliberate but I try to push it from my mind, ignoring my heart as it starts to pound harder in my chest.

I smile, turning away and opening the box, picking the delicate golden note up and looking for an empty spot on the tree, blinking as I spot a second golden note already hanging near the top of the tree. I glance back at him, puzzled, "I thought you said they were all different but there's already one like this on the tree."

He blinks and something flickers in the corner of his eyes but it leaves as quickly as it comes. He smiles softly, reaching up and taking the note off the tree, hanging it in front of my eyes, "This…I picked out when I first came here…it's true that none of her ornaments are the same and these are different…but they go together. They're the only pair that she's ever made. The music engraved on it was written by my father when he was young. I always thought that its pair would stay at the bottom of the box where I hid it…"

"I-I can take it back…"

He laughs, "I don't want you to. This is the one that called out to you so you were meant to have it. When Nadeshiko told me about the pair, she said that they do something special when brought together on the same tree. Do you want to try it out?"

I smile softly, nodding and standing on tiptoe, hanging the note on an empty spot as he hangs his back in place. For a moment, nothing happens and I try to hide the disappointment as I start to sigh but then the music on the notes glint, starting to twinkle like little diamonds set in the gold. Once both notes are shimmering with the prismatic gleaming stones, a note of music sounds softly in the air, barely audible over the crackling fire but a second note follows, louder this time.

-TBC-

The last part is almost done and will be released early on Christmas Eve.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Mmm the last part of Honey. Enjoy.

The room seems to grow darker and the notes brighter, a dazzling light flashing and suddenly, the sheet music is projected on the room around us, the little glimmering notes dancing on clothes, walls and across pillows. The music sounds clear in the room now, the notes being played flashing brighter than the others the moment they're struck.

I turn to follow the notes and I catch Robin watching me, he smiles and grasps my hand, pulling me to him, whispering softly. "This song always made me want to dance." He slips his arm around my waist, resting the palm of his hand along the small of my back, starting to pull me into a dance.

I stumble to keep up, too worried about stepping on his toes to listen to the music, missing the beat. He smiles softly, "Relax…" His eyes glitter even in the dim lights, his whispering voice so much smoother and deeper. I nod shyly, bowing my head and leaning against him.

I've never danced before, not like this. In Aolani, would dance around the bonfire during festivals or whenever the urge would strike…nothing like this ever crossed my mind before. It's a little strange and the closeness makes me nervous, but I don't hate it. I can feel Robin's heart pounding in his chest, I catch his scent—a strange mixture of pine and something sweet now, feel the warmth radiating from his body. It seems so much hotter than usual.

A sudden sensation of falling coming over me and then it stops; I blink up at the ceiling, still decorated with the dancing notes of light. He leans over me, grinning slightly, "I bet you didn't think I could dance." He smiles, pulling me out of the dip and bringing me close again, "I'm not just a musician, you know."

"W-where did you learn?"

He smiles softly, "I had to learn when I was young…it's not the sort of skill you would think useful in our line of work. I enjoy it when I have a good partner." He winks at me and I feel my face grow hot, hiding it in his shirt.

The music finally comes to an end and the room grows brighter, the fire crackling gently again. Robin releases me almost reluctantly, smiling, "I think we should start dinner." He pulls me towards the kitchen, still holding my hand. I blush, glancing back at the tree, the golden notes glittering gently.

We sit on the couch after eating; watching the sun sink into the dark sea as the sky explodes into a brilliant array of colors that you would never seen in the west. Multicolored stars begin to twinkle in the velvety sky as the sun sinks lower, finally disappearing beneath the waves.

Robin rests his arm behind my head again, staring at the fading sunset behind me. He smiles softly, "The sunsets here are so different from anywhere else in the world…you can always seem more stars away in the north and south."

I laugh, leaning back against the couch and smiling at him, "You're really a gentle person." He blinks, a little surprised at the sudden comment and his ears turn red as he glances away, scratching his cheek shyly.

He glances at me again, tilting his head, "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, is there anything special you want to do?"

I blink, watching him and shaking my head slowly, "I don't really know what we can do here so, you should probably decide…"

He smiles softly, nodding, "I'll surprise you then, it can be your Christmas gift."

I turn to him quickly, "B-but I don't have anything for you…"

"Don't worry…just coming here and being with me is more than present enough for me. It's been a long time since I've been able to relax and had someone around that I wanted to be close with." I blush, hugging a pillow to my chest and shaking my head.

"W-what are you saying…"

He smiles and I feel his fingers start to tease my hair. His hand comes around, lifting the violet strands from the blonde, the smile fading for a brief moment, "You know, this is a sign of one blessed by the gods." He starts to lean close, closing his eyes as he brings the strands to his lips. I grow dizzy as my heart pounds faster and I stare at him, not sure what else to do. This close…he must hear it…my heart's beating so fast how can he not hear it? Why is he the only one that does this to me…?

He opens his eyes slowly, his face still so close to mine all I can see are this beautiful pale blue eyes, the soft sandy blonde hair framing his face delicately. He brushes his fingertips along my cheek, pushing my bangs. I lean into his touch, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes for a moment, enjoying his scent.

I blink, turning bright red. There has to be something wrong with me…

He blinks, pulling back, his face probably as red as mine. He rubs the back of his neck, "…I…" I shift, leaning against him, too embarrassed to look at him and still not sure what just happened—or what almost happened.

He slips his arm around my shoulders, rubbing the bridge of his nose absently with his free hand, "I…haven't met anyone that makes me feel the way you do…or does what you do to me…" He glances at me, "For a long time, I've just been going through the motions…pushing myself towards something because it's…all that I have…and it's not even something I can call mine anymore."

I tilt my head and he smiles, almost bitterly, shaking his head and touching my cheek again, "What I mean to say is…I…like you and I…want to keep you close to me…" I blink, my heart skipping a beat as I search his eyes, not sure what I can say. He smiles softly, "You don't have to say anything…I already know how you feel…"

I look up at him, trying to keep the shock from my eyes, "Y-you know how I feel?" I shake my head, glancing down, "Was it obvious…? I didn't even see it myself…"

He smiles softly, playing with my hair again, a shiver creeping down my spine, "It's obvious if someone is constantly watching you…" I stare up at him with wide eyes and he chuckles, leaning forward and brushing his lips across my cheek, "Don't worry…I'm the only one that watches you that closely…others try though, but I scare them off."

I blush, glancing up at him, "So I suppose you're my personal stalker."

He frowns, pressing his forehead against mine. "Do you have to put it like that? Let's just say…I really care about you." I reach up and pat his head, smiling. He sighs softly, his frown shifting into a smile as he closing his eyes, leaning into my hand. My fingers twitch slightly, feeling his hair beneath my fingertips. His hair is soft and smooth, like silk.

With his face this close to mine, I can see every detail of his handsome face. His eyelashes are long and golden, curling delicately upwards. His warm breath rolls across my lips and I lean back nervously until the couch stops me from moving further. He smiles softly, pushing my bangs away from my face as he leans forward, pressing his lips to my forehead. He shifts, his eyes closing slowly as he brushing his lips across my cheek. I clutch at his arms, my heart beating harder as he gets closer to my lips. He hesitates for a moment, smiling softly and kissing my nose.

He grins suddenly, pulling away, "I'm in the mood for gingerbread cookies, let's make some. I think we have all the ingredients." He smiles, taking my hand and helping me up, pulling me to the kitchen. He pulls out a tattered piece of paper, smiling back at me, "Nadeshiko gave Alex this recipe the first time he came here, we always make some—it's just not Christmas without it."

He smiles, propping the paper up and I lean against him slightly, reading off the ingredients. Robin takes the ingredients as I read them and lines them up on the counter. I glance at him as he opens the flour, spreading some out on the counter. He smiles a little sadly, "I…always wanted to cook with my parents when I was little but I never had the opportunity."

"Robin…" I reach out slowly, drawing a little heart in the flour before smiling, touching his nose lightly, leaving a spot of flour on the tip. "I may not know your parents, but I do know you…I think that they would have wanted the same thing, if they had the chance."

He smiles, "I know…" He grins, gathering up some flour and patting my cheek.

"Robin!"

He laughs, getting more flour ready, "Remember, Ivan, you started it."

Soon, the floor is covered in flour and he lifts me up onto the counter, still laughing. Flour clings to his hair and clothes. He shakes his head quickly, a cloud of flour rising from his hair. "Look at the mess you made." I smiles, reaching out shyly and running my fingers back through his hair, trying to get the rest of the flour out.

He grins, "I don't know why you bother. We're just going to make another mess." He ruffles my hair, another cloud of flour appearing around us.

I laugh softly, smiling and tilting my head, "I think we should make those cookies now, if we have enough flour left."

He closes his eyes and sighing softly, pressing his forehead to my chest, holding my hands, "We have enough, there's another bag in the cabinet." He sighs again, "Your heartbeat…it's so steady and strong…I could listen to it forever…"

I blush as he lifts his head, watching me for a long moment before leaning close, "Ivan…can I kiss you?"

I let out a strange gasp and press my hands to my mouth quickly, blushing more, "I-I…you don't have to ask…"

He smiles softly, brushing the pad of his thumb along my cheekbone, "You may say that…but I don't want to surprise you or scare you off…" He rests his hand against my shoulder lightly, starting to lean forward. I swallow nervously, closing his eyes and waiting.

That wait seems to last forever. I can still feel the warmth of his hand but there's only an empty darkness before me. I can smell his soft musk mixed with flour and the other ingredients set out on the counter. Even though I know he's there, part of me wonders if he's left.

Just as I start to open my eyes, I feel warm silken lips brush across my lightly and I sigh softly, melting into the feather-light touch. He rests his hands on the counter and leaning closer, pressing his lips against mine. I start to respond to the kiss as he pulls back, sighing softly and shaking his head, smiling at me. His face is flushed but there's a gentle glint in his eyes and I smile softly, knowing I'm the one that put that look there. "I think we should tend to those cookies now, we can bring them to Nadeshiko's tomorrow."

I blink, glancing up at him, "We're going to Nadeshiko's?"

"She always invites us over for lunch on Christmas Eve. It would be rude if we didn't pay her a visit this year. Besides, I think she's taken a real liking to you, I'm sure it would make her happy to see you there. It's a big thing; a lot of the villagers drop by." He smiles softly, adding after he sees the uncertainty on my face, "Not too many people, of course and I'll be there so there's nothing to worry about. You can trust everyone here."

I smile softly, slipping from the counter, "If you trust them, then so do I."

When the cookies are done, we set them on the counter to cool and sit in the living room, the fire still roaring gently in the hearth. The night air outside is still and icicles begin to form on the edges of the room, glittering in the lantern light.

"It's so peaceful here…it wouldn't be so bad if we could just stay here…"

Robin smiles softly, relaxing on the couch next to me, "It would be nice but…I think you would get sick of all the snow. It never melts and it's always cold. It gets even worse towards late winter."

I frown at him a little, shifting and lying back, resting my head against his thigh, staring up at the ceiling, "I still think it's nice, once in a while at least. There's no rush here…it's nice, compared to what we're heading towards."

He sighs, leaning back and glancing up at the ceiling, "That's true…but I'll be with you through it all, so I don't want you to worry about anything other than getting Sheba home."

"I don't think that's going to be the only thing I'll worry about…" I smile softly, "I…I've come to…really enjoy your company…not having you around…I don't think I could live like that anymore…even the first time I saw you…I knew there was something about you…"

I glance up at him and blink. His face is red and his pale blue eyes dart around the room, trying to avoid my gaze as he rubs his hair sheepishly, "Jeez, Ivan…you're trouble…" I blink again, sitting up slowly and facing him. He sighs softly, shaking his head and pressing his forehead to mine, "I want to try to forget about what my life was like before I met you…but until we finish this, I can't. Once I do…I mean, once we do…well, who's to say what the future holds. I do know that I will stay by your side, even if I have to fight to do so."

I laugh softly, grinning up at him, "And you call me trouble?"

He smiles, "Oh…you don't know just how much trouble I can be." He's suddenly on top of me, pinning my shoulders to the couch, his smile turning into a playful smirk as he leans over me. I blush, biting down on my bottom lip and watching as he moves lower, his skillful hands pushing my shirt up.

My breath hitches as he presses his lips to my stomach. He blows hard, a weird sound breaking the tensing and I squeak, pushing him away, curling up and giggling. He starts to laugh, pulling back and smiling, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

I sigh, frowning at him again, "You're way more playful than you look, you know."

"I'm only eighteen so I'm allowed to be playful." He smiles softly, wrapping his hand around mine, "It's getting late. We should get to bed." He stands, pulling me to my feet and smiling, he leads the way upstairs, opening the door to my room first, "Good night, Ivan." He bows his head, smiling and starting towards his room.

I grab his wrist, pulling him back shyly, standing on tiptoe and brushing my lips across his cheek, "G-good night, Robin." I turn quickly, running into my room and closing the door. I hurry over to my bed, jumping onto it and hugging the pillow. My face feels flushed and my heart is racing again, I can hear it pounding…feel it thumping lightly against the pillow.

Ever since I met him, my life seems to be rushing towards something I can't see but maybe, he feels like his life is the same. Maybe everyone feels this way. Right now, I can only be certain of him, everything else is so hectic and scrambled, there's no predicting it. I hug my pillow more, pressing my heated face against the cool fabric. This might just be one of the best Christmases I've have in a while.

We arrive at Nadeshiko's shop a little after noon and Robin leads the way to the back, people already milling in with gifts and food. He smiles, placing his hand on the small of my back and pushing me in gently. We pull off our boots and set them on the rack to the side, pulling on guest slippers waiting on a second rack.

Nadeshiko stands in the kitchen among a swarm of people, wearing a bright red hat with a golden bell and smiling brightly. She spots us and smiles more, excusing herself and squeezing through the crowd, hugging Robin, a look much like my mother's on her face. I feel a pang in my chest and glance away but not before Nadeshiko catches the look.

She releases Robin, walking over to me and drawing me into a warm hug. She smells of peppermint and cloves, like my mother when she cooks. I relax, closing my eyes and smiling. She hums softly, rubbing my back before pulling away, "The gingerbread cookies you and Robin made are so adorable, I almost don't want to eat them. You boys didn't have to bring anything special, though. There's more than enough food to go around."

Robin smiles, loosening his scarf and letting it lay across his shoulders, "We had fun making them so you don't have to worry about it, Nadeshiko. Besides, it wouldn't be right if we came to a party empty handed."

A man across the room spots Robin and waves, walking over, "Well if it isn't the Bard, how've you been?" Robin blinks, turning from us and losing himself in a conversation with the strange man.

Nadeshiko smiles gently, leading me away from the crowded kitchen and to the common room. A large Christmas tree stands in the middle of the room, children from the village sitting around it and smiling brightly, "There's a special legend that has been told every year on Christmas Eve. I think you would enjoy hearing it." The children cheer as Nadeshiko sits in the armchair next to the tree.

Walking over, I sit at the edge of the group and wait for the story to begin. One of the little girls I saw playing in the snow yesterday turns to me, smiling brightly, "Nadeshiko tells the best stories but she only does it for special occasions. We've been waiting months for this."

Nadeshiko smiles as she presses a finger to her lips and the little girl giggles softly, sitting quietly and Nadeshiko smiles more. "Mui was born from the love of the Goddesses, each put their own touch into it—but the Golden Goddess, who loved her children the most, gave us a special gift. Years ago, a young woman wandered into our village without any memory of who she was or where she came from. The mayor and his wife took the woman in and cared for her. She did not regain her memories but she was happy living a peaceful life.

"One day, as the village began preparing for Christmas, the crown prince came from the Capital. He wanted to get a special gift for his mother, something that couldn't be found anywhere else in Mui. He had heard about something we affectionately call a honey colored Christmas, something that had not been seen since the time of the Goddesses.

"There are some that say that the honey colored Christmas is a large amber gem with a single snowflake inside. The prince thought it would be the perfect gift for his mother, so he came before the mayor and asked if he could see the gem." Nadeshiko smiles knowingly as the children giggle and I blink around at them, puzzled. "Of course, the mayor couldn't give the prince the gem, even if it was for such an innocent gift. Even though he wanted to help the young prince, the mayor could not give the honey colored Christmas to him even if he had it.

"You see…a honey colored Christmas is something that happens when two people blessed by the Goddesses fall in love. The snow in this village turns to the color of honey—it's said that the Goddesses will watch over the couple and guard their love. The prince thought he would leave Xiu empty handed but he decided to stay until Christmas, to wait and see for himself. That year…on Christmas morning, everyone woke the snow the color of honey; it sparkled in the sun so delicately. It was more beautiful than any gem."

I smiles softly, tilting my head. Something about the story seems so sweet and innocent, like candy—I can't help but smile. "It's more than just a story, you know?" I jump as Robin whispers into my ear and he smiles softly, taking my hand and helping me to my feet, pulling me from the room, "Let's get back to the cottage."

I blink, glancing back at Nadeshiko as we step into the kitchen, "Ah, but we didn't say good bye. Isn't that rude?"

He smiles softly, "We'll be here all night if we wait for her to finish telling stories to the kids. It's better if we head back now." He removes our boots from the rack and sets mine down in front of me gently, smiling and sitting down, pulling on his own.

He stands, taking my hand again and we step back out into the cold. He smiles back at me, "We'll go back and relax a bit. I want to go to the square when it gets dark again." He grins, "The lights on Christmas Eve are the best."

I smile up at him softly, leading him lead me through the village before I pause, "Robin…you said that the story Nadeshiko was telling is more than a story. What did you mean?"

He sighs softly, smiling, "The prince in the story was the late king of Mui, he came here searching for a honey colored Christmas and that's just what he got, though…it's been so long and no one knew just why the snow was different on Christmas morning."

"How long has it been?"

He hums softly, tilting his head back, "Let's see…maybe thirty years, or more. The prince married the young woman that the mayor took in and she became his queen." He smiles, glancing at me, "It's cold, what do you say to a race back to the cottage?"

I laugh, shaking my head and smiling back at him brightly, "I say…try to keep up!" I push him back playfully, tearing down the alley. I glance back at him as he grins, fixing his scarf and gloves before running after me, quickly closing the distance.

As we reach the square, he catches me around the waist, pulling me close and chuckling softly. Wrapping both arms around my waist, he stands behind me, smiling up at the Christmas tree stretching towards the cloudy sky, snow threatening to fall once more. He sighs softly, resting his chin on top of my head, "It would be nice…if the rest of Mui was as peaceful as this village."

I place my hands on his arms gently, "Isn't that what we're working towards, Robin?"

He smiles, closing his eyes and pressing his nose to my hair, a chill rolling down my spine. I try to pass it off to the cold but he chuckles again, pulling back, "That is…what we're about." He sighs, "But I want…so much more for Mui, for everyone here. Maybe it's not just enough to overthrow the Emperor."

I turn around, reaching up and touching his cheek, "We'll think about that when we reach that point, not before, all right? Your brain will explode if you think too hard, Robin." He laughs softly and I smile, "I can practically see the gears turning when you're deep in thought."

"Is that so?" He leans forward, pressing his lips to my cheek, "When I'm with you, Ivan, I feel like that dream isn't so far from reach…" I blink up at him as he smiles, slipping away and taking my hand, pulling me along as we head back to the cottage.

I tilt my head, watching his strong shoulders as he walks down the path, his head held high. The way he moves and carries himself, you would think he's a seasoned royal guard instead of a traveling bard. The hand wrapped tightly around mine is the only evidence of his musical talent, the rest of his body is lithe like that of a fighter. I smile softly, clutching at his hand like a lifeline and fall into step next to him. He chuckles, releasing my hand and slipping his arm around my shoulders.

We have lunch back at the cottage and sit on the couch, waiting for the sun to sink down belong the waves again. Robin smiles softly, watching the fireplace, "Right about now, Mary and Alex are probably putting on a concert for everyone back home."

I glance up at him, "Really? I've never heard Mary play…"

He chuckles, rubbing my arm, "Maybe we can convince her to play something for you when we get back, I'm sure she would enjoy that. They do that every year, sometimes Alex asks me to join in but it's a rare occasion."

I tilt my head, turning to stare at the flames dancing, "I'd like to hear you play…"

He blinks, "I did bring my violin with me…" He stands, smiling gently and stretching, "Come on, I'm sure everyone is gathering around the square by now. I'll go get my violin."

I blink as he whispers the last sentence and it takes a moment to register. I stand quickly, reaching out instinctively and grabbing his arm, blushing, "Y-you don't have to do that…I mean…it's not that I wouldn't like to hear you play, I just don't want to force you to do something you don't want to…and in front of a ton of people…"

He chuckles softly, shaking his head as he lifts my hand up, pressing his lips against the palm, "I'm a bard, remember? I live for this." He winks at me, releasing my hand and heading upstairs. I blush, glancing down at my hand once he leaves and the spot he kissed to my own lips for a brief moment. I smile shyly to myself—an indirect kiss with Robin.

He comes back with his violin resting on his back, smiling and walking over to me, taking my hand and smiling, "I hope you don't mind running around so much."

"I don't mind at all, it's been so much fun…I almost don't want to leave."

He smiles back at me as we step outside, "Don't worry; we can come back next year. I know it sounds like a long time, but it'll fly. We're going to be busy once we get home."

As we head towards the square, there are villagers stepping out of their homes and into the chilled evening air, bright smiles on their faces when they spot Robin and wave to him before hurrying down to the square.

There is a crowd around the tree when we arrive at the square and Robin smiles, grasping my hand as he makes his way through the villagers, releasing my hand when we reach the front of the crowd where Nadeshiko is standing with the children. Robin steps into the center, the light from the tree shining in his golden hair. He smiles as he knees down, laying his case on the ground and pulling his violin from the case gingerly.

He tucks the weathered instrument under his chin and places the bow across it gently, closing his eyes as he pulls it back, a somber note striking the air for a moment. He shifts slightly, smiling as the more notes join the first, the song turning brighter and happier. Soon the children are dancing around in front of us.

Nadeshiko smiles softly, "This is a special Christmas treat; it is a rare thing for Robin to play for himself. The violin belonged to his mother and it's become very important to him. It can make beautiful music; far more beautiful than any other violin…but when played by Robin…words can't even begin to describe the sound."

"It's as if it was made for him…"

She smiles gently, watching Robin play, "He's such a gentle young man, so much like his father. If he were alive to see how strong Robin became, he would be so proud."

I blink, turning to her slowly, "Robin's father is…?"

She smiles sadly, bowing her head for a moment as she glances at me, "He died when Robin was young…he blamed the Emperor for his father's death, that's part of the reason he is so determined to set things straight. He doesn't want to lean on anyone, though…he keeps his head held high. He's so very strong, even when I first met him…he was just so strong." She turns to me, smiling softly, "I'm…glad that you came into his life, Ivan. For the first time, it seems like Robin has someone he can lean on."

"But what about Alex and Mary…?"

"Robin trusts them, but it's not the same feeling. The way he looks at you…you can tell just how special you are to him, how much he cares about you. I can see the same look in your eyes when you watch him, even now."

She smiles, closing her eyes, "You two glow when you see each other. Robin's music…it's never been happier than this and it's all because of you." I blush, glancing up at Robin as he plays. It's true…the music is so light and cheerful…it's infectious, spreading through the crowd until everyone is dancing.

It isn't until snow begins to float down from the sky that people decide it's time to return to their homes. Nadeshiko waits with me until Robin puts his violin away and we say our goodbyes. I shiver as the cold finally gets to me and Robin turns to me, smiling as he loosens his scarf, wrapping it around my neck gently. "That took longer than I thought…" He whispers softly, his voice thick with emotion. For some reason it makes me nervous—happy and excited.

He stands in front of me and I tilt my head back to look up at him as he cups my cheek. We stand there for what seems like hours, the snow falling down around us harder, just staring into each other's eyes. It doesn't seem cold anymore. Everything else seems to fade away, all I can see is him.

Slowly, like snails crawling across the lawn, I slip my arms around his neck, standing up tiptoe as he rests his hands on my hips, leaning down. I close my eyes and our lips meet at the same moment. Suddenly, it seems so warm out and he seems so close. I can feel his heart pounding against my chest as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against his body. I gasp against his lips and blush, reaching up and tangling my fingers in his hair.

He pulls back reluctantly, pressing his forehead against mine for a long moment, gasping softly, our collective breath forming a cloud and rising slowly into the air. He closes his eyes for a moment, holding me close, "Let's go back…" I swallow nervously and nod. He takes my hand, pulling me back to the cottage.

As soon as the door closes behind us, he quickly shrugs off his jacket and kicks off his boots, pushing my coat off as he leans down, kissing me again. His fingertips are heated, almost scorching as they brush my arms, my coat pooled around my feet. He brings his hands up again, removing his scarf from my neck and tossing it to the pile of clothes collecting on the floor.

Returning the kiss, I slip my arms up and around his neck, my knees starting to get weak. He chuckles softly into the kiss, shifting slightly and lifting me up, carrying me to the couch. He sets me down on the couch, leaning over me and pushing my bangs from my face. "Ivan...are you sure about this? I don't want to do anything you don't want to do…"

I smile softly, reaching up and touching his cheek, "I'm sure…I…" I blush, glancing down, "I really like it…when you kiss me…" He leans down, kissing my forehead and holding my hand to his chest, pressing his lips to mine again.

Kiss after kiss, I find myself slowly being consumed by this man. Each time he kisses me, the world seems to fall away and all I'm aware of is him, this heat. His heart pounds against my chest as he runs his fingers through my hair and I trail my hands down his back, clinging to him as if he's the only thing keeping me grounded.

My breath catches in my throat as Robin brushing his lips across my neck gently, lacing his fingers with mine and whispering softly, almost too softly to hear. I catch the last string of words and I feel my face grow hot. _I love you, Ivan. _I bite down on my bottom lip, clutching at his hand and smiling softly, "I…think I'm starting to fall in love with you too, Robin…"

He moves up, pressing his lips to my forehead, brushing them across my cheek and then to my lips again. I bring my free hand up and tangling my fingers in his hair gingerly. I start to drift off, still clinging to him tightly, and the last thing I'm aware of before falling asleep is his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I wake slowly, pale morning light trickling in through the sheer curtains and I shift, tilting my head back, spotting Robin standing in front of the window with a mug of hot cocoa. I blink, rolling over on my stomach and resting across the couch arm. I rub my eyes, "Why are you up so early?"

He turns to me and smiling softly, sets his mug on the table before taking my hand, helping me off the couch, "There's something you need to see." He smiles, pulling me towards the front door and helping me into my jacket and boots before pulling his own on, wrapping his scarf around me.

I tilt my head, blinking, "Where are we going?"

He grins, placing a hand on my shoulder and turning me around before covering my eyes, "You'll see." I hear the door creak open and shudder at the sudden chill that sweeps into the room. There's the sound of children cheering, running around in the streets, snow crunching gently underfoot and Robin pushes me out, closing the door behind us.

He steers me through the street, stopping after a moment and I can hear the grin in his voice, "Ready?" I nod, tilting my head and he removes his hand. I blink, the morning sunlight dazzling, for a moment, all I see is…gold.

I blink more, the light gradually dimming as my eyes adjust and my eyes widen. All the pure white snow from the night before has been transformed to the color of honey, glittering in the sun. Children run around with paper cones, scooping balls of snow into the cones.

I glance back at him, "How did this…?"

He smiles softly, shaking his head, "It's a honey colored Christmas." I blush, leaning against him slightly, my heart starting to race, "For the first time in thirty years…" He whispers softly, glancing down at me, "I…think it's because of you."

I close my eyes, smiling softly, the sweet smell of honey filling the air, "No, Robin…it's because of us."

**-Happy Christmas-**

I hope everyone has a happy Christmas. Mmm listen to some good Gackt Christmas songs (he needs more, maybe a few duets with Hyde? *starry-eyed*) I have writers block...after spending every waking moment on this story and Mui. They say it's supposed to snow on Christmas...*crosses fingers* so maybe a break will rejuvenate me.

Read and review please. Thanks for the reviews btw 3 they're what keeps me going...because this whole hit/visitor thing just boggles my mind.


End file.
